The Sound of Sakura
by Suicidal Songstress
Summary: After being attacked by Iwa-nin, Sakura finds herself in Otogakure. When her parents are murdered due to poison and her little sister gone, Sakura will stop at nothing to find their killer. What's a girl to do? RxR


Sakura groaned in pain as her eyes opened. She rolled on the ground until she paused, staring straight ahead. There was a fence. Her eyes moved as her head stayed still. She saw she was in a cell. She winced as she tried to get up.

"Sakura!" Sakura's head spun around so fast, she gave herself whiplash.

She saw, in the opposing cage, was her parents.

"Mama, papa!" Sakura cried out. "What are you doing here? Where's Kana?" Sakura asked.

Kana was Sakura's younger sister. She was only five years old. Natsumi burst into tears and Kuroi's eyes watered.

"Iwa-nin killed her!" Natsumi sobbed.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"They…no…that can't be" Sakura murmured as tears came to her eyes. Memories flooded her mind in a desperate attempt to remember her little sister and memorise her every detail.

* * *

"_Nee-chan! Look, I can be a ninja too so I can help you!" Kana said excitedly as she ran towards Sakura with shurikens in her hands._

"_Put those down Kana-chan. Those are dangerous and I won't let you be a ninja" Sakura sighed._

"_But why?" Kana asked, tearing up and lip trembling._

_Sakura brushed her hair back with her hand._

"_Because it's too dangerous and you are much too innocent to be a ninja. I will protect you so you don't have to fight" Sakura said._

_Kana sniffled and smiled at Sakura._

"_I love you nee-chan" She said, hugging her._

_Sakura smiled softly and hugged her back._

"_I love you too, imouto"_

~X~

"_Kana, what happened?" Sakura asked, taking in her little sister's appearance._

_She was covered in bruises and cuts. Kana teared up and whimpered._

"_There are -sniff- these bullies that -sniff- pick on me because of my forehead" Kana said before she started crying._

_Sakura's eyes narrowed._

"_What are there names, Kana?" Sakura asked._

"_Nora, Kino and Ginta"_

~X~

"_Ahhh!" Sakura and Kana giggled as they watched the two boys and girl hanging from a tree by their underwear._

"_Nee-chan, arigato"_

"_It was no problem"_

~X~

"_Nee-chan?"_

"_Hai?"_

"_Have you ever killed before?"_

"…"

"_Nee-chan?"_

"_Kana, I don't think-"_

"_Have you?"_

"…_yes Kana. I have"_

"_Why?"_

"_To protect my village…and you"_

"_You kill to protect me?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Would you kill to save me?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Good!"_

"_Good?"_

"_Yup! I proves you love me! Kill the bad people so we can be happy!"_

"_Kana, you don't understand what-"_

"_I just want us to live happily together nee-chan but bad people always take you away. What if you die nee-chan?"_

"_I won't-"_

"_You could"_

"…"

"_The way I see it. It's kill or be killed…or…that's what Warana-sensei says helped her do it when I asked"_

"_So, what are you saying Kana?"_

"_I'm saying that if you die, I would become a ninja and kill whoever killed you and then help the village kill other bad people so that no one else would lose a nee-chan" Kana said, tearing up._

_Sakura looked at her, touched and in awe._

_"I want the world to be safe so families can stay complete"_

"_Then that's what I'll do. I'll take care of the bad guys to help families…for you"_

"_Avenge me too nee-chan"_

"_Of course I will but that's never gonna happen now is it?"_

* * *

Tears fell from Sakura's eyes as she cried for her sister who is now dead.

"What was the man's name? Who killed her?" Sakura asked.

"His name was Kane. The village was attacked while you were on a mission. We fled Konoha but Iwa-nin came and he took Kana. We heard her scream before they disappeared"

"What's his last name?" Sakura asked through her tears.

"I think it was Sukoshi. Sukoshi Kane" Kuroi said before Natsumi started screaming.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

Natsumi couldn't speak instead just screamed but she managed one word out.

"Poison" Before her body combusted, spraying the two with her liquefied internal organs.

Sakura screamed in horror. Kuroi started crying. He wiped his eyes.

"If that's true then it was Kane's weapons. That mean's I'm-ahhh!" He cried out as he started writhing.

"Papa, no!" Sakura cried out.

"I-I love you…Sakura" He strained.

"No, please!" Sakura cried. "Not you too!" Sakura tried to reach out to him with chakra laced hands but before she could touch him, he exploded.

Sakura, now drenched in blood and gore could only stare in terror at what remained of her parents. Their stomach had exploded so everything else remained and because her mind thought she hadn't suffered enough, another thought came to mind. Kane also faced Kana. She could have had the same fate as them. Images of Kana's stomach rupturing tortured her soul and she couldn't take it.

She screamed.

* * *

A few days later, some men came in. Sakura laid there, in her parents gore and blood that hadn't been cleaned up due to lack of attention by the men. Her mind, Inner Sakura, was trying her best to keep Sakura from shutting down.

"Ugh, Kami. What is that smell?" A man asked.

"Hey, those two people in that cage…it looks like they exploded"

"What do you mean exploded?"

"Look at their stomachs. The poor girl had to lay in their blood and organs"

"Hey, you" A man said, banging on Sakura's cage.

Sakura turned her head to him, eyes dull.

"What happened to them?"

"Exploded. Kane poisoned them. He killed my parents. Their blood and guts…everywhere. Kana. Sister…same fate. Maybe"

"Poor girl. She's traumatised"

"Come on. We'll take you to Orochimaru once we get you cleaned up" A man with silver hair said.

He opened the cage and picked Sakura up. Her waist long hair stuck to her skin thanks to the blood and guts. The man carried her to the wash room.

"You guys clean that mess up" He said.

He took Sakura to the bathroom.

"Are you alright to wash yourself?" He asked.

Sakura nodded slowly. He placed her on her feet, ran the bath for her as she stripped down. He looked her up and down before quickly leaving. She moved to the bath when he left and sat in the hot water. She sat there, in a daze. Her eyes turned back to normal as Inner finished repairing her mind. Sakura looked at the bloodied water and tears fell down her eyes. She placed her head in her hands and sobbed. She continued to cry, even as she finished cleaning herself. Once she finished watering down her hair, she stepped out of the dirty water and watched it go down the drain before she grabbed a towel. There was a knock on the door.

"I'm gonna come in now. I have some clothes for you" He said before he entered.

He handed her a white blouse that showed her midriff and a plaited black skirt and black bike pants. Sakura kept her knee length ninja boots. Sakura looked at the man who had turned his back so she could dress. She saw he also brought her a black bra and pink panties. Sakura changed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair hung in her face like when she was a child. She didn't feel like doing anything with it so she left it where it was. She followed the man out and he lead her to a large room. She saw Orochimaru on the throne chair and Kabuto next to him.

"Ahhh, what a pleasant surprise" Orochimaru said. "How are you my dear?" He asked.

Sakura just watched him.

Orochimaru tilted his head to the side in question.

"What do you know of Kane?" Sakura asked, voice hoarse and croaky.

"So she can speak. We know a fair bit about him. He's been a pain in our side for years. Sadly no one here except a selected few have the power to defeat him, though most choose not to for fear of dying, with the exception of us and Sasuke-kun who thinks it's just a waste of his time. Why?" Orochimaru asked.

Sakura watched him closely.

"I'll make a deal with you" Sakura said.

"A deal you say?" Orochimaru asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Go on."

"You give me the power to destroy him but not only will I eliminate this threat, I will be a loyal ninja of Otogakure" Sakura said.

"Hmm…what do you think Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked.

"She definitely has potential. She was Tsunade's apprentice after all" Kabuto said. "Perhaps she could be mine as well?"

"Hmm…that would be two of the three next legendary Sannin under my control" He said.

"With the only exception that I do not harm a Konoha or Suna ninja. Other then that, I'll do everything you ask of me" Sakura said.

"Why so eager for power now?" Orochimaru asked.

"He killed my parents and my little sister. I want revenge. I won't stop until his heart does and his blood paints the ground around him as he did my parents" Sakura murmured.

"Hmm. Very well then. Become stronger then I will give you the power you seek. You will be Kabuto's new apprentice as well. You are to meet with him every morning from 4am to 2pm. Understood?" Orochimaru asked.

Sakura got on one knee and bowed her head.

"Yes…my lord…Orochimaru-sama" Sakura whispered.

"Good."

Just then, the doors opened.

"Orochimaru, why have you summoned me and distracted me from my training?" A voice asked.

Sakura froze before her mind turned to something else, something darker and she clenched her fists.

"Sasuke-kun, how nice of you to join us. I would like you to meet our new ally" He said. "Rise child."

Sakura stood and turned to Sasuke who's eyes narrowed. "She will be Kabuto's new apprentice and also a part of your team you made"

"No."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but you don't have a choice in the matter" Kabuto sneered.

"Be a good boy and show her to her room. It's the one across from yours" Orochimaru said. "And remember, Sakura, my dear girl, treason will not be tolerated" He said.

Sakura bowed.

"I give you my word as an honourable ninja that I will stick by my promise" Sakura said before shooting him a look. "That is, of course, you stay by yours. Other then that, I am at your mercy, a tool to do away with as you wish" Sakura said.

"Well said, my dear. Alright then, get settled into your room and we'll see you tomorrow" Orochimaru dismissed.

"Yes. Of course Orochimaru-sama" Sakura said and turned to follow Sasuke who was already down the hall.

She followed him as he led her down the halls. Her photographic memory refused to let her get lost in this dank place. When Sasuke stopped outside a door, Sakura stepped out from behind him.

"Arigato" Sakura muttered before touching the door handle but was pushed up against the door, facing Sasuke who glared down at her with the Sharingan.

"Why are you really here Sakura?" He asked.

"That's none of your business" Sakura said, looking into his eyes.

She placed a hand on his wrist. He thought nothing of it. That is, until it glowed with chakra and she snapped his wrist.

"I'm here to do what I need to and no one will get in my way. Not you, not Konoha, not anyone so stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours" Sakura said before she entered the room and slammed the door shut.

Sasuke stared at the door then looked at his wrist.

"Che." He snorted and went back to the training field with his team.

* * *

Sakura was sitting in her room. She looked around the bare place. She pulled out a scroll and opened it. It held five pictures. One was of herself and her little sister. The other was of her sister and her parents. The next was of herself, Naruto, Sai, Yamato, Kakashi, Jirayia, Tsunade and Shizune. The second last one was of Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto and herself and the last one was of the entire Rookie 12, with Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, the sensei's, Jirayia, Tsunade and Shizune. Tears came to Sakura's eyes.

"I'm sorry shishou, Naruto, everyone. You would do the same if you were in my shoes" Sakura wrote a letter.

'_Dear everyone,_

_Please, do not worry about me, I'm fine. But I'm sad to tell you that I am with Orochimaru. I was taken here but something happened and now I work for him. Please, do not come after me. I'm allowed to not engage any Konoha or Suna ninja in fighting so we won't meet on the battlefield. I'm here for the same reason Sasuke was. I need power for revenge. I know you're probably disappointed in me and I've learnt to accept that but let me ask you something. If your most precious person/s were ripped away from you, would you just let it go? What I witnessed has traumatised me and will forever haunt me. Please, don't come for me or Sasuke. I now understand how he must have felt so please, I'm begging you, let me do what I need to. I won't give away any secret information and they know I won't, so long as I work with them so please understand and goodbye. I will ask Orochimaru if I can continue to write letters. If not, this is goodbye. I love you all and I'm sorry._

_Love Haruno Sakura.'_

Sakura sniffled and placed it in an envelope. She walked out and walked around the place when she came across Kabuto.

"Kabuto-sensei" Sakura said.

Kabuto turned and looked at her. He gave her a guarded look.

"Sakura, what can I do for you?" Kabuto asked.

"I was hoping I could send this letter back to my friends in Konoha. You can read it and check it but what's on it is all there is" Sakura said as she handed it to him.

Kabuto read it before he nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure we can send this. I'll just ask Orochimaru-sama"

"Thank you. Also, I was wondering if I could keep contact with my friends. I'm talking just letters"

"It's a stretch but I'll see what I can do" He said.

"Thank you so much, Kabuto-sensei" Sakura said before she turned away and headed back to her room.

* * *

The next day…

Sakura was walking down the halls when she made it outside. She had no weapons on her and she wanted to stretch her muscles. Her chakra came to her hands eagerly. She stepped outside and pretty much all eyes were on her. She looked around and inside, she felt scared and self-conscious.

**"Suck it up girl. Think about Kana, mama and papa and why you're here. Remember what you told Sasuke. No one will get in your way" **Inner Sakura said.

Sakura nodded her head and walked to a training dummy. She frowned at it. This thing would be obliterated with one of her punches. She sighed.

"What? Can't handle a practice dummy?" A girl asked.

Sakura looked over to her. She walked to it, raised her hand and flicked it. The test dummy went flying through the air and smashing through trees. Sakura smirked. Everyone looked on in awe and fear.

"Ahhh Sakura, you're out and about now" Sakura turned to see a man with silver hair.

He was the one that helped her in the cage.

"Yes I am. Thank you for caring for me while I was not myself" Sakura said.

He smiled, baring his teeth that reminded her of Zabuza's.

"No problem. My name is Suigetsu. I am on Sasuke's team and I heard from Kabuto that you are to join our team too. Cool" He said, relaxed.

Sakura smiled.

"Yes. It'll be weird, being back on the same team as Sasuke but hopefully I won't be completely useless like last time" Sakura said.

"Then shall we go, my beautiful lady?" He asked.

Sakura blushed but nodded and followed him.

"So Suigetsu, what's your element?" Sakura asked.

"Water, of course. Yours?" He asked.

"Water" Sakura said.

"How interesting" He said.

Sakura smiled.

"But I'm strongest in Genjutsu and Taijutsu. My Ninjutsu is pretty poor as is my speed. Perhaps you guys could help with that?" Sakura asked.

"Sure but Karin's pretty much useless, except for tracking and she won't like you"

"Why?"

"Because you're prettier then her and know her _Sasuke-kun_" He snickered.

Sakura laughed.

"A fan girl on the team?" Sakura asked.

"Suigetsu!" Came a screech.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes before he came to a clearing. Sakura saw Sasuke sitting under a tree with Karin near him, hands on her hips impatiently. There was an orange haired man there also.

"Hey guys. Look who I found wondering around!" Suigetsu said.

Sakura looked at the hair colours and raised an eyebrow. Orange, silver, red and blue…in a way, it's as if he was making his own team 7. Sakura smiled to herself at the thought before another image of Kana appeared. She frowned.

"And that bitch Keiko was all like-"

"Suigetsu" Sakura said, cutting him off.

He turned to her.

"Yes, my beautiful flower?" He asked.

"Do you have a Bingo Book on you?" Sakura asked.

Suigetsu shook his head.

"I have one" The orange haired guy said.

"Arigato…ano…"

"His name's Jugo" Suigetsu informed her. Sakura nodded.

"Arigato Jugo-san" Sakura said as she took the book from him.

"How come he get's a -san at the end of his name?"

"Because you've seen me naked" Sakura said.

Suigetsu blushed.

"Yeah I remember, you little perve. The only reason why I didn't punch your face in was because you were only taking care of me and I was not in my right state of mind" Sakura said.

"Hey, you could have waited to strip down once I left the bathroom" He said defensively.

"And stay in those dirty clothes for longer? I don't think so" Sakura said.

"Slut" Karin said.

Suigetsu glared at her and Sakura looked at her.

"For the record, I'm still a virgin so I can't be a slut and also, you're the one walking around with a push up bra that's still stuffed with tissues, just to let you know" Sakura said.

Karin seethed.

"Karin, calm down" Sasuke ordered.

"Yes Sasuke-kun" She said, smiling at him flirtatiously.

Suigetsu looked at Sakura and made a gagging motion. Sakura giggled.

"Since you'll be part of the team, we need to see your strengths and weaknesses" Sasuke said.

"I volunteer to spar with her!" Suigetsu said.

"You just wanna touch her!" Karin yelled.

"That I do" He said, looking at Sakura devilishly.

Sakura blushed and punched him in the arm.

"Itai" He muttered.

"Just wait till it's filled with chakra" Sakura murmured.

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Is it good?" He asked.

"You'll see" Sakura said.

"Cool!" He said.

He moved to the other end of the field.

"Begin" Sasuke said.

"Show me what you've got pretty lady" He said.

Sakura smirked as she pulled out black leather gloves. She removed her headband and tapped her shoes on the ground. Then her hand glowed blue with chakra and she brought it down to the ground. There was a massive earthquake that threw Suigetsu off his feet as the terrain became distorted. A jagged piece of rock stabbed Suigetsu but he liquefied himself. Sakura looked at Sasuke and saw his Sharingan was off so she performed a quick set of hand seals.

"Water Style: Great Water Dragon" Sakura murmured.

Water burst out of the ground and straight into the air and started forming a large water dragon before it launched itself and the newly formed Suigetsu. It took him through many trees before another water dragon was made and destroyed Sakura's and continued on towards her.

"Shit" Sakura cursed.

She started some more hand seals.

"Fire Style: Flame Fire Dragon!" Sakura yelled as she took a deep breath and blew out a large fire that turned into a dragon and attacked the water one, both turning to steam.

"Not bad" Suigetsu said as he appeared.

Sakura's fists glowed blue with chakra. Then, she ducked when a sword went for her neck. She stared with wide eyes at Suigetsu.

"Let's give them a good show, huh Beautiful?" He whispered.

Sakura nodded and attacked him in Taijutsu. She didn't let him get enough time to swing but when he did, he managed to slice her arm. Sakura knelt on one knee, holding the injury before she kept going at Suigetsu as best she could. But soon, she was caught. Suigetsu stood behind her.

"Sakura…" He whispered tauntingly into her ear.

'_Sakura…'_

Sakura froze. This position…

'_Arigato'_

Sakura threw herself to the ground and turned to look at Suigetsu.

"Don't you ever, _ever_, do that again" Sakura snapped.

Suigetsu looked at her in surprise.

"What?"

"Just…don't…please" Sakura murmured, looking away.

She stood and closed her eyes, letting her healing chakra run through her body, healing her wounds. She was healed in a matter of seconds.

"You're still weak" Sasuke said as he stood. Karin snickered.

Sakura looked him in the eyes.

"I'll change that because I have my drive, my motivation and determination. I have the goal that will take me to the end and Orochimaru will give me the power I seek" Sakura muttered.

"I don't know what it is Orochimaru wants you for. You're just a weak, little girl" Karin said.

Sakura punched her in the face, breaking her nose then she tackled her to the ground and held her down by the throat.

"You fucking slut. I'll show you exactly what I can do!" Sakura hissed, pulling out a kunai and raising it, preparing to bring it down before it was caught.

She turned and saw Sasuke holding her arm.

"Stop this petty fighting Sakura. Karin has a point" Sasuke stated.

Pain ached inside her heart and she looked back down to Karin who was smirking at her. Sakura spat on her face and stood, kicking her in the side and breaking her ribs, just for funzies. Karin cried out and Sakura gave a delighted smirk.

"Come along pretty lady. How about we grab something to eat?" Suigetsu asked, pulling her away from Karin.

"Afraid not, Suigetsu. Sakura's coming with me" They turned to see Kabuto.

"Kabuto-sensei" Sakura greeted, smiling.

"Good evening Sakura. I came to see you about the experiment we performed this morning" Kabuto said.

Sakura nodded as she looked at him.

"There was definitely something there. You're going to keep singing for me to develop it and I say in a few months time, I'll be enchanted" He said.

Sakura blushed but nodded.

"See you later guys" Sakura said as she walked off with Kabuto.

* * *

A few weeks later…

"Faster" Sasuke ordered.

Sakura threw punches at him, trying to increase her speed. "Come _on_ Sakura" Sasuke hissed.

Sakura grit her teeth and used chakra to pick up the pace.

"Sakura" She jumped away and they looked to see Kabuto.

"Sensei, what is it?" Sakura asked.

"You've got mail" Kabuto said.

He handed the letters to Sakura. Sasuke caught the name on one of them and his eyes narrowed. Kabuto nodded and disappeared.

"Thank you" Sakura said.

She turned and took a seat under a tree.

"Are these Love Letters?" Suigetsu asked.

"Who would send _her_ love letters?" Karin sneered.

"About 10x the amount that would send you letters" Suigetsu snapped. Karin seethed.

"Who is _Naruto_?" Suigetsu asked, watching Sasuke's teeth clench.

"Mine and Sasuke's old team mate. He's one of my best friends and the future Hokage" Sakura said, smiling to herself.

"So you're writing to him?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked up at him.

"Yeah. I asked Orochimaru. He said I could once a month" Sakura answered.

She looked through the letters and saw Ino's. She smiled and picked it up.

"Ino…If there's anything going on in the village, Ino will know all about it" Sakura murmured to herself.

She opened the letter and read it. She found out Shikamaru and Temari were going to get married, Tenten is expecting her first child with Neji and that he and his uncle are rushing her to get married. Ino and Choji hooked up at a party yesterday (which is actually a few weeks ago since the letter was written) and what not. The other letters pretty much went into more detail about what happened. She was half way through Tsunade's rant about Shizune taking her sake when Karin stole Naruto's letter.

"Let's see what this one says" She sneered.

"Karin!" Sakura yelled.

"Dear Sakura-chan,

There is a possibility that Kana is still alive"

Sakura froze and looked at her with wide eyes.

"One of our ninja's reported that she may have been taken and not killed in the village as some believed. She's with some guy named Sukoshi Kane but-" Sakura snatched it back before kicking Karin in the stomach.

She stood there.

"She might still be alive…" Sakura whispered.

She silently picked up the letters and walked inside, to her room before seeking out Orochimaru.

* * *

Sasuke came in later at night and when he got close to his room, he heard a moan. He walked slower till he was outside his and Sakura's door, standing in the middle of the hall. He looked at Sakura's door where the noise came from. Sakura let out another breathy moan.

_'She must be with Suigetsu,'_ Sasuke thought. _'He followed her inside earlier this afternoon.' _Sasuke snorted as he entered his room and fell asleep, pissed off.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke went outside, still pissed and started warming up and practicing Taijutsu. Karin and Jugo came out to see many watching in awe as Sasuke continued his workout.

"I think he's pissed" Karin whispered to Jugo.

Jugo nodded and continued to watch. An hour later, Suigetsu walked out then headed to Karin and them. Suigetsu stretched.

"So what's up for today?" He asked, yawning.

Sasuke stopped and looked at him.

"Have a good night last night?" Sasuke asked.

"The best night I've had so far in this dull place" Suigetsu said, chuckling.

Sasuke scoffed and continued with his training.

"So…where's Sakura?" Suigetsu asked.

"I don't know. You tell me" Sasuke said.

"What do you mean by that?" Suigetsu asked. "Shouldn't she be here already?"

"It's about 11am. Sakura-san should be with Kabuto-sama" Jugo said.

"So you just got out of bed then?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, why?" Suigetsu asked.

"Why didn't you get up when Sakura did?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I don't know when she's getting up. What, do I look like I have a 'Sakura's up' alarm clock built in me?" Suigetsu asked.

"Well you would think that if you two are sharing a bed that you would wake when she did"

"Wait, what?" Suigetsu and Karin said at the same time.

"You slept with Sakura?" Karin asked.

"What? No! I was with Mimi" Suigetsu asked.

"Then who was Sakura with last night?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey look, there's Kabuto! But shouldn't he be with Sakura?" Karin asked.

Sasuke stopped and pulled his shirt back on before taking off to Sakura's room, Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin following. Sasuke knocked on Sakura's door.

"Sakura, open up" Sasuke said.

No one answered. He opened the door quietly. When he didn't see her, he pushed it further open until the bed was in sight, where he found Sakura.

"She's sleeping, the lazy bitch" Karin swore. "Hey Pinky, get up!" Karin yelled.

Sakura's eyebrows knitted themselves together and Suigetsu spotted the sweat on her forehead that was hidden by her hair. He moved forward, passing Sasuke.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Suigetsu asked.

He gently shook her shoulder and her hair moved, showing her pale face and also revealing the cursed seal to him. Suigetsu's eyes widened.

"Shit!" He cursed.

He picked her up and ran into the bathroom.

"Suigetsu, what are you doing!" Karin yelled.

"She's got the curse seal!" He exclaimed as he started running a cold bath to cool down her fevered body.

Sasuke turned her head to look at the mark that looked like three sakura petals touching in the middle. Suigetsu grabbed a towel and soaked it in the water before placing it on Sakura's forehead. He opened her eyes to look at her pupil.

"It's the second day and she's almost dead. Where's Kabuto? He's supposed to fucking be looking after her!" Suigetsu growled.

"Ahhh!" Sakura cried out as she arched in the bath.

Her hands gripped the bath and destroyed it under her strength.

"Woah, shit" Suigetsu murmured as he backed up. "Seriously, where is Kabuto?" Suigetsu asked.

"I'm right here" They turned to Kabuto who entered.

He picked Sakura up and placed her on her bed.

"What are you doing! She'll die!" Suigetsu yelled.

"It's Orochimaru's test. If she lives, she's worth training and being here. If not, then she wasn't" Kabuto said.

"So that's it?"

"I took care of all of you when you went through the first stage. We already knew you belonged here…except Sasuke. Who took care of you while you were going through the first stage? You would have died out there in the forest of death" Kabuto said.

Sasuke turned his eyes to Sakura.

"Sakura took care of you?" Suigetsu asked.

"Oh yes I remember. I came looking for you guys to see how you were dealing where I found Sakura, caring for both you and Naruto. I watched as she stayed up for three days straight while you were out before she was attacked" Kabuto said. "Such a loyal and caring person she is. I'd like to see how this seal changes her" He said. "Now leave. If you wanna stay, fine. But don't touch her" Kabuto said and left.

"Come on Sasuke-kun" Karin said as she walked to the door.

"You guys go" Sasuke said.

"Not without you" Karin said.

"Karin, do as I say. I'm not arguing with you. I'll catch up" Sasuke said.

Karin stormed out. Suigetsu brushed Sakura's hair away from her forehead.

"Hang in there my cherry blossom" Suigetsu said before he nodded to Sasuke and walked out with Jugo and Karin.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke wondered out loud before he turned.

He spotted her pictures and stopped to observe them. He saw the cracked frame of Team 7, probably the result of Sakura's anger or sorrow. He saw her family and grew jealous. She had these people, even a younger sister who cared for her. She still had her precious people and it made him bitter. He turned and walked out, unable to bare her happiness while all he had was shadows and anger.

Boy was he wrong…

* * *

What really happened that day...

"_Ahhh, Sakura, how may I help you?" Orochimaru asked._

"_I need you to give me the power now. I'm running out of time and I have to find Kane" Sakura said. Orochimaru watched her._

"_Very well" He said before his neck extended and he bit into her shoulder. Sakura let out a pain filled cry as she collapsed to the floor, grabbing her neck._

"_Kabuto, take Sakura to her room. She will need to be as comfortable as possible if she wants a fighting chance of living through to the end of the cursed seals making without help" Orochimaru said._

_Kabuto appeared and nodded before picking Sakura up and carrying her back to her room. He placed her on her bed and left, catching glimpses of her pictures._

* * *

Sakura's body lay on her bed and her heart stopped a few times but currently, the heart was faintly beating. Suddenly, it started getting stronger and a pulse of energy came from her body as evil red chakra came from her seal. Another pulse…and another. Slowly, the chakra leaking from the seal soon faded. It seemed to go deadly silent until there was another pulse a few seconds later then it went silent again. Then, her eyes snapped open and chakra burst out of her, flooding the hideout and training grounds with evil, sinister chakra.

The people in the hideout froze as their body filled with fear at such a cold and raw feeling, causing some to feel compressed and claustrophobic.

Those outside in the training ground all snapped towards the entrance to the hideout, searching for what ever was making them want to wet themselves. They too were frozen in place. Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo all turned as well. Jugo, Karin and Suigetsu all had wide eyes filled with fear and awe. Sasuke watched on with hard eyes.

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty is awake" Suigetsu murmured breathlessly.

"She made it" Jugo stated.

"This chakra…unbelievable…" Karin stuttered.

Orochimaru sat in his chair with Kabuto standing next to him. Kabuto turned his head to the side, in the direction Sakura's room was and Orochimaru merely tilted his head.

"Looks like the child is awake…and what refreshing chakra this is. So raw with feeling and chilling to the bone. Yes, I made the right decision taking her in" Orochimaru stated before he started chuckling.

There was a large explosion and the hideout shook. Footsteps echoed down the hallway. She was headed outside. Everyone watched the entrance anxiously. Then, she stopped just inside the shadows. Piercing ruby eyes stared at them evilly. Her pupils were gone, much like Ino's eyes, only ruby. Her cursed seal and the cursed mark glowed pink in the dark. The cherry blossoms only took over the edge of her face but they all watched as they moved a little more.

"I'm hungry" Sakura murmured.

She looked at Keiko who was cowering in fear. "Come to me" Sakura murmured, eyes hypnotising her.

Keiko's eyes hollowed before she took slow steps towards Sakura. When she disappeared into the dark, they heard Keiko moan and gulping sounds before it was soon silent. Sakura stepped out of the dark, blood dripping from the side of her mouth and her lips were painted ruby.

"Much better" Sakura sighed.

"Beautiful indeed" She turned to see Orochimaru and Kabuto coming out of the entrance.

Sakura turned and bowed her head to him.

"My lord" Sakura greeted.

"Rise child, let me have a look at you" Orochimaru said.

Sakura stood and Orochimaru circled her.

"Perfect. Kabuto tells me you have a beautiful voice. I'd like you to sing to me later tonight" He said.

Sakura bowed her head.

"Of course. As you wish my lord" Sakura said.

"Excellent. You shall continue your training as once before. That's all" He said before walking back inside.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and the rest of their team. She moved into their training area and away from everyone's eyes. Once out of view, Sakura's eyes faded back to jade before she bent over and spewed up blood.

"What happened? Why did you change back?" Suigetsu asked.

"Because I wanted to" Sakura gasped out.

"Wait, you mean you pushed it back? As in like, stopped it at will?" Karin asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Of course. There's nothing that can enter my body and not be under my control other then poison" Sakura said.

'_**Not if I have anything to say about it! Shannaro!'**_ Inner yelled.

Sakura eventually stopped and stood.

"That thing with your eyes was cool!" Suigetsu said. "You suit red eyes" He said.

Sakura smiled and they bled ruby again.

"Woah! What's this about your voice?" Suigetsu asked.

Sakura blushed and turned away.

"You will see soon enough" Sakura murmured. "Let's continue with training, shall we?"

* * *

Sakura sat in her room, staring at her pictures. There was a knock at her door. Sakura silently stood and moved to it, opening it slightly. Outside her room stood Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

Kabuto moved forward, having gone unnoticed by her since she couldn't see him.

"Nothing's wrong Sakura-chan. Orochimaru only wanted me to tell you that he was so impressed of last night's demonstration with your voice that he decided to reward you" Kabuto said.

Sakura blushed.

"He's decided that you can obtain the second level of the Cursed Seal"

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" Sakura asked.

"Would I lie to you?" Kabuto asked. "All you have to do is take this. It'll stop your heart for a few days and when you come back to life, you'll be able to achieve the 2nd stage" He said, handing over a purple liquid in a vial.

Sakura stared at it before taking it from him. Sakura looked at Jugo again because he held a large, wooden type of barrel that she heard from the boys Sasuke was in when he went with the Sound 5. Sakura turned her head to the side to see the picture of Kana and herself. She caressed the picture.

"This is for you" Sakura whispered before she tilted back her head, pouring the contents into her mouth.

Jugo placed the barrel down and removed the lid before she climbed in. She looked up at them from sitting inside it.

"You'll be fine Sakura-chan. We'll see you when you're ready to come out" Suigetsu said.

Sakura nodded, smiling weakly before she curled into a ball and tucking her head between her knees. Jugo placed the lid back on before they sealed it.

"You will all be staying in the Team suite once used by the Sound 5 when they were getting the Cursed Seal. It allows you to both watch over the barrel" Kabuto said.

They followed him to the room. He let them in before leaving and they took a look around the place.

"Nice" Suigetsu said.

Sasuke grunted but took a seat on the ground, directly behind the barrel for him to watch it.

* * *

A few days later, a soft bang awoke Sasuke and Jugo. Confused by what had awoken them, they stared at each other before the bang happened again. They both looked towards the barrel where tapping noises were also heard. Sasuke walked passed Karin who snorted in her sleep and turned over. Jugo woke Suigetsu, knowing he'd want to be awake to see Sakura. Sasuke unsealed the barrel and opened it. Sakura looked at them. Suigetsu picked her up and placed her down on the bed next to his, which happened to be Sasuke's.

"Are you alright? How do you feel?" Suigetsu whispered.

"Exhausted and sleepy" Sakura murmured, rubbing her eyes.

"Get some sleep pretty lady and we'll talk in the morning" He said.

Sakura nodded and laid down, falling to sleep instantly.

"That's my bed" Sasuke said.

"I know. I figured since you had the softest mattress, Sakura-chan would get a better nights rest. You don't mind, do you?" Suigetsu asked, slyly.

"Hn." He grunted before getting into the bed, pulling the blanket over him and ultimately, her too.

Sakura turned to the sudden heat source and wrapped her body around his, trying to keep herself warm. Sasuke froze and he saw in the corner of his eyes Suigetsu smirking and Jugo's smile. Sasuke closed his eyes anyway and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A few weeks later…

"Sakura, Kabuto came up with an excellent plan" Orochimaru said. "You will work your way into Iwa slowly. You'll be a rising star here and then travel to other villages to sing. Eventually, you'll get to Iwa with open arms where you will get your opportunity to fight Kane" Orochimaru said.

Sakura nodded.

"I understand you can take the appearance of your 2nd Stage Seal?" Orochimaru said.

Sakura nodded.

"Excellent" Kabuto said. "What should your stage name be?"

"Akai Rena" Sakura said.

Orochimaru nodded.

"Alright then. You make your debut tonight" Orochimaru said.

Sakura nodded and walked out.

* * *

Later that night…

She was in her room and pulled out a crimson blouse and pulled it on, leaving the first few buttons undone, showing a lot of cleavage. There were frills on her cuffs as well as the collar and going down slightly. It kind of looked like the top half of a Spanish dress, only with sleeves. She pulled on black stockings and proper heeled boots. She stared at herself in the mirror and watched as her eyes bled ruby and her hair turn crimson and shorten to shoulder length.

There was a knock on her door. Sakura walked to it and opened it up. Kabuto stood there and he whistled when he saw her.

"Wow" He said.

Sakura blushed.

"You ready?" He asked. Sakura nodded.

* * *

"Alright, Orochimaru-sama decided to let Sakura's mission begin and at the same time that you'll all be rewarded with a break tonight and a little entertainment. Give it up for Haruno Sakura who's stage name is Rena Akai" Kabuto said. Some clapped. Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo all stood at the back. Sakura walked on, smiling. Some of the men whistled and the women glared.

"Her first song is called Goodnight" Kabuto said.

The friends she made while training with Kabuto, her band members walked on too. There was Shiroi on lead guitar, Kuroi on bass, Midori on drums and Aoi on keyboard. They were all guys. Sakura smiled at them. They were all dressed in their respective colours.

Aoi came in with the keyboard before the others followed. Sakura nodded her head to it, a red mic in her hand. Then, she opened her mouth and started to sing. (Goodnight by Midnight Massacre)

_First place on a classroom wall_

_Every turn of the face_

_Can help to break_

_The fall from_

_A domestic disgrace_

_Every rumour displaced_

_Is lost and found_

Many were in awe but cheered.

_A lack of discipline_

_One hand to cut the other_

_So unprofessional_

_You're not a friend_

_You're just a lover  
_

_Nothing exceptional_

_This is correctional_

_Mirror on the wall_

_Frame the picture_

_Reflect this kiss_

_To wish us all goodnight  
_

_First day in a victim's chair_

_Every surface replaced_

_Can help to keep you_

_Fair for a corrected gaze_

_Every feature displayed_

_Will match your crowd  
_

_A loss of innocence_

_One hand to wash the other_

_Be a perfectionist_

_You're nothing if_

_You're just another  
_

_Something material_

_This isn't personal  
_

_Mirror on the wall_

_Frame the picture_

_Reflect this kiss_

_To wish us all goodnight  
_

_We are all dancing_

_To the same sad song_

_And we're not sleeping_

_But it won't take long  
_

_Illicit conviction_

_Confessions incomplete_

_Correction_

_Submissive restriction_

_Instructions will repeat_

_Direction  
_

_Mirror on the wall_

_Frame the picture_

_Reflect this kiss_

_To wish us all goodnight_

Everyone cheered and Sakura smiled.

"I think they'd like to here another" Kabuto said. Sakura nodded.

"This next one is called 'Aozora no Namida'" Sakura said into her mic. She nodded to the band who nodded back and started the song. Sakura took a deep breath and nodded her head.

_Hitorikiri kurayami no naka  
Kimi no namida no imi wo shitta  
Negau basho fumi dashi takedo  
Daremo kizutsuketaku nakute_

_Umi wo wataru kaze wa kyou mo_  
_Mayowazu ni ashita ni mukau no ni_  
_Kokoro wa doushite ugoki dase nai_

Sakura started jumping up and down._  
_

_Donna unmei ga matte irun darou  
Kuya mitaku nai yo umareta koto  
Kanashimi no naka ni yuuki ga aru  
Kagayaki tsukamu to shinjite iru_

_Furi shikiru aozora no namida_  
_Itsu no hi ka egao ni kaeru yo_

_Isogi ashi oikaketa kaze_  
_Yubi no aida wo surinuketeku_  
_Shinjiru koto mada kowai kedo_  
_Todomaru koto wa mou shinai_

_Tsuki ga sotto kata wo tataki_  
_Minamo utsushitekureta kiiromichi_  
_Mayou koto sae wasurete yuku yo_

_Nanimo nai asu ga matte itemo_  
_Nanika wo umidasu te ga aru kara_  
_Kimerareta michi mo kaeteyukeru_  
_Tsuyoi omoi ima komi ageteru_

_Koboreteta aozora no namida_  
_Ashita ni wa kitto hareru kara_

_Miageta saki he to_  
_Aruki daseru hatzu_  
_Dokomademo yukeru_  
_Jibun naku sa nai nara_

_Donna unmei ga matte irun darou_  
_Kuya mitaku nai yo umareta koto_  
_Kanashimi no naka ni yuuki ga aru_  
_Kagayaki tsukamu to shinjite iru_

_Furi shikiru aozora no namida  
Itsu no hi ka egao ni kaeru yo_

They cheered again. The weak minded were mesmerised and the strong minded were in awe.

"Rena! Rena! Rena!" Many cheered.

Sakura laughed and bowed.

"Give it up for my friends too! Shiroi on lead, Kuroi on bass, Aoi on keyboard and Midori on drums!" Sakura called.

The crowd cheered.

"Well, how about that? She'll be going to the other two towns in Oto before going to Ame" Kabuto said. "Spread the word around if you can"

* * *

A few weeks later, Sakura found herself in Suna. Her eyes widened in surprise when she met Temari and Kankuro at the gate.

"Akai-san, it's a pleasure to have you here in our village" Temari said.

Sakura smiled brightly.

"It's good being here again, Temari" Sakura said before her eyes widened.

"What do you mean again? Who are you? I never told you my name" Temari said.

Sakura looked behind her to see her band mates and her team who were in disguise. Sakura's eyes faded back to green and their eyes widened.

"Saku-" Sakura covered Temari's mouth.

"Shhh, you can't let anyone else know who I am" Sakura said quickly.

Temari and Kankuro nodded. Sakura released her and Temari grabbed Sakura in a hug.

"I've missed you" She murmured. Sakura smiled and hugged her back.

"As I've missed you Temi-chan" Sakura whispered.

"Come here" Kankuro said as he pulled Sakura to him and gave her a nookie.

Sakura laughed as did he.

"Come on. We'll show you guys where you'll be staying" Temari said.

They followed them to a good hotel. Sakura smiled at it.

"Here you are. Kankuro and I actually have some stuff to do but we'll catch up with you later, alright?" Temari said.

Sakura nodded and they hugged her before they disappeared. Sakura looked at the other.

"I'm going to go visit someone. What are you guys gonna do?" Sakura asked.

"We'll stay here. I'm pretty tired" Aoi said.

Sakura nodded.

"Don't be too long. We wanna order room service!" Shiroi said.

The rest of the guys chuckled and Sakura laughed.

"Alright. What about you guys?" Sakura asked, looking at her team.

"Some of us have to stay with the others" Jugo said.

Sakura nodded.

"I'll come with you" Suigetsu said. Sasuke nodded.

"Wouldn't you rather come with me Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked, seductively.

"Go with Jugo Karin" Sasuke ordered.

Karin stormed into the building. The band shrugged and followed her.

"Later Rena" They called.

Sakura waved and turned, taking off with Sasuke and Suigetsu. They came to a restricted part of Suna.

"Why are we here?" Suigetsu asked.

Sakura reached into her back pack and pulled out a beautiful pink and blue flower that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. She then continued walking until she came to a tombstone, at the far end of the area. She stopped and knelt down. She traced the name etched into the stone. Chiyo…

"Hi again Chiyo-baa-chan, it's me" Sakura said, allowing her eyes and hair to change back to normal.

A small breeze picked up her hair in a caress and Sakura smiled.

"It's been a few years since I was here and I'm sorry" Sakura said, taking the dead flowers from the stone. "I brought you a gift" Sakura said as she placed her flower down for her.

"Who is she?" Suigetsu asked.

"A lady I worked along side with a few years ago when Gaara was taken by Akatsuki. She helped me destroy Sasori" Sakura said.

"Wait. You beat an Akatsuki member?" Suigetsu asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Yes. When she ran out of puppet's, I let her control me. I would carry on as normal but if I was too slow to move, she'd move me out of the way"

"I knew I'd find you here" They all turned and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Gaara" She murmured.

Gaara walked forward when Sasuke and Suigetsu appeared in front of Sakura.

"What are you doing? Get out of the way!" Sakura yelled as she pushed passed both of them and walked to Gaara.

She touched his face.

"You look so much older now Gaara-kun" Sakura murmured.

Gaara smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I heard that you joined Orochimaru" Gaara said.

Sakura looked back at Sasuke and Suigetsu.

"Hai…I have" Sakura said, noting that Temari and Kankuro avoided talking about that with her. "Please don't hate me for-"

Gaara held a hand up for her to stop.

"I know you Sakura-chan" Gaara said. "You're not a traitor. For what ever reason you had for going to Orochimaru must have been indescribable and your friends and allies understand that so do not worry" Gaara said.

Tears came to Sakura's eyes as she hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you all so much!" Sakura cried.

"Don't worry Sakura. Everything will be fine" He said.

Sakura pulled back and he wiped her tears.

"Uchiha, it's been a long time" Gaara said, looking at Sasuke who had dropped his henge.

Sasuke said nothing, just watched him.

"Come. We have much to catch up on" Gaara said, taking Sakura's arm.

Sakura looked back at Sasuke and Suigetsu.

"You can come if you'd like but if you rather go back to the hotel room, you're free to do so" Sakura said.

"I'll come" Suigetsu as he walked to them.

Sasuke grunted and took back off to the hotel. Sakura watched him sadly before looking up at Gaara and giving him a small smile.

-X-

The next night…

"Everyone, the person you've all been waiting for…Diamonds!" He called out.

"Rena! Rena! Rena!" The Sand ninja chanted.

Sakura walked out in a black belly shirt with a dark red mini-skirt and black ankle boots. Her ruby eyes glittered in the lights and her crimson hair swayed with her movement.

"Good evening Suna!" Sakura called.

The crowd screamed.

"If you don't know who I am, the name's Akai Rena and we're the Diamonds. Meet Shiroi, Kuroi, Aoi and Midori and let's get this show on the road but first, I wanna get some volunteers!" Sakura called.

Everyone had their hands up. Sakura searched the ground. She pointed at Matsuri and Temari. Matsuri screamed and Temari froze as she dragged her up.

"I would also like the children to come up here too!" She said.

The kids yelled as they climbed on stage.

"Alright, we're gonna dance for the first song, okay?" Sakura asked.

Temari shot Sakura a glare. Sakura laughed as the music started and the crowd screamed, knowing the song because of her released album. (Yes, she released an album and it can happen because they have freakin' movie theatres. When in the hell are they?)(Maniac by Girlicious)

Sakura started jumping up and down.

_Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up, up, up_

_Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up, up, up_

Then she started dancing with the others joining her.

_I got a love disorder_

_From paranoia_

_Coz my heart's been broken before ya_

_I need some anaesthetic_

_Coz I start to panic_

_When the feelings get too familiar  
_

_And then I get that itch and my eyes begin to twitch_

_Dr. Jekyll_

_Mrs. Hyde_

_Someone is taking over_

She grabbed Temari and helped her move to the song.

_The walls are shaking and I'm paranoid_

_Can someone stop the noise in my head_

_The clock is ticking I'm about to crack_

_Just like a Maniac on the eh-edge_

_No-Oh-Wow-O-Wow-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-O-Uh-Oh_

She held the mic out to the crowd.

_A Maniac_

_No-Oh-Wow-O-Wow-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-O-Uh-Oh_

And again!

_A Maniac  
_

_Psycho logic_

_Could-be schizophrenic_

_But all I know is I don't remember_

_Where they took my feelings_

_I still mend the whispers_

_Is it cold cause I got the shivers?  
_

_Can't feel my finger tips_

_Seeing things that don't exist_

_Dr. Jekyll_

_Mrs. Hyde_

_Which one is takin over?  
_

_The walls are shaking and I'm paranoid_

_Can someone stop the noise in my head_

_The clock is ticking I'm about to crack_

_Just like a Maniac on the eh-edge  
_

_No-Oh-Wow-O-Wow-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-O-Uh-Oh_

_A Maniac_

_No-Oh-Wow-O-Wow-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-O-Uh-Oh_

_A Maniac  
_

_Wa, wa, wa, wa_

_I need a doctor_

_Ra, ra, ra, ra_

_C-c-c-crazy_

_La, la, la, la_

_There goes the neighborho-o-od_

_The neighborho-o-od_

_They should  
_

_Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up, up, up_

_Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up, up, up_

_Oh!_

_The walls are shaking_

_Now I'm paranoid_

_(Paranoid!)_

_Can someone stop the noise in my head?_

_Wow-Oh-Wow-Oh_

_The clock is ticking I'm about to crack_

_Just like a Maniac on the eh-edge  
_

_No-Oh-Wow-O-Wow-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-O-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-Oh-Wow-Uh-Oh_

_A Maniac_

_No-Oh-Wow-O-Wow-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-O-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-Oh-Wow-Uh-Oh_

_A Maniac  
_

_Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up, up, up_

_Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up, up, up_

"YEAHH!" The crowd cheered.

"Give it for all my volunteers!" Sakura said and the crowd cheered again. Those on stage got off and went back to there places.

"Now I need another person" Sakura murmured as she looked around the crowd.

She saw Gaara and Kankuro and waved them up. Kankuro dragged Gaara up. Sakura bowed.

"Kazekage-sama" Sakura said, bowing. "Now I have three more songs" Sakura stated. "Kazekage-sama, you will help me with the next one. And what's your name?" Sakura asked Kankuro.

He spoke into the mic.

"Kankuro" He said.

"Well then Kuro-kun, you'll help me with this next song. You will be dancing with me. Think you can handle it?" Sakura asked.

He blushed before smirking smugly.

"Alright, let's do it!" Sakura called. The crowd screamed in excitement and the music started. (Naturally by Selena Gomez)

_How you choose to express yourself_

_It__'__s all your own and I can tell_

_It comes naturally_

_It comes naturally_

_You follow what you feel inside_

_It__'__s intuitive_

_You don__'__t have to try_

_It comes naturally_

_It comes naturally  
_

_And it takes my breath away_

_What you do so naturally_

They both started dancing as lights flashed.

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_

_And I love the way you_

_Know who you are_

_And to me it__'__s exciting_

_When you know it__'__s meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally_

_It comes naturally_

_When you__'__re with me baby_

_Everything comes naturally_

_It comes naturally_

_Ba-Ba-Baby  
_

_You have a way of moving me_

_A force of nature_

_Your energy_

_It comes naturally (you know it does)_

_It comes naturally  
_

_And it takes my breath away (every time)_

_What you do so naturally  
_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_

_And I love the way you_

_Know who you are_

_And to me it__'__s exciting_

_When you know it__'__s meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally_

_It comes naturally_

_When you__'__re with me baby_

_Everything comes naturally_

_It comes naturally_

_Ba-Ba-Baby  
_

_When we collide_

_Sparks fly_

_When you look in my eyes_

_It takes my breath away_

_(You are!)  
_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_

_And I love the way you_

_Know who you are_

_And to me it__'__s exciting_

_When you know it__'__s meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally_

_It comes naturally_

_When you__'__re with me baby_

_Everything comes naturally_

_It comes naturally_

_Ba-Ba-Baby_

The crowd cheered again. Sakura kissed Kankuro's cheek and hugged him and he went back to his place.

"Thanks for your help Kankuro. Now for my next one. It's a new song of mine that I haven't released yet so you'll be the first to hear it" Sakura said.

She had Gaara stand to the side as she climbed on the grand piano. Aoi moved from his keyboard to play the piano. Sakura laid on the piano and looking at the crowd who had gone silent to hear it. Aoi hit a chord and Sakura started. (I Need A Hero by Jennifer Saunders)

_Where have all the good men gone?_

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where__'__s the street wise Hercules to fight off the rising wars?_

_Isn__'__t there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night, I toss and I turn_

Sakura tossed and turned on the piano.

_And I dream of what I need._

Sakura sat up.

_Hit it!_

She jumped off the piano and sung passionately.

_I need a hero_

_I__'__m holding out for a hero till the end of the night_

_He__'__s gotta be strong_

_And he__'__s gotta be fast_

_And he__'__s gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I__'__m holding out for a hero till the morning light_

_He__'__s gotta be sure_

_And he__'__s gotta been soon_

_And he__'__s gotta be larger then life_

_Larger then life_

Sakura held herself as she twirled.

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

Sakura held her hand out to Gaara who raised a hand.

_Is someone reaching back for me_

_Racing under thunder_

_And rising with the heat_

_It__'__s gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet_

_But when the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Or when the lightning split__'__s the scene_

_I could swear there is someone somewhere watching me_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I could feel its approach like a fire in my blood_

Gaara came behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist before spinning her around. Sakura placed a hand on his chest and looked away before he grabbed her hand.

_(Like a fire in my blood)_

_(Like a fire in my blood)_

_(Like a fire in my blood)_

_(Like a fire in my…blood!)_

They started to waltz as they stared into each others eyes. Gaara spun her out.

_(Hero!)_

They kept dancing till he twirled her out and she kept singing.

_I need a hero_

_I__'__m holding out for a hero till the morning light_

_And he__'__s gotta be sure_

_And it__'__s gotta been soon_

_And he__'__s gotta be larger then life_

_(Hero!)_

_And he__'__s gotta be strong_

_And he__'__s gotta be fast_

_And he__'__s gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero!_

The crowd went insane again. Sakura hugged Gaara who went back to his place. Sakura was panting.

"Phew! That was a major adrenalin rush!" Sakura said, wiping away some sweat.

Kuroi tossed her a bottle of water and she took a sip.

"Alright now for my last song, I'm sure you all know it so sing along and dance too!" Sakura said as the music started. (Miracle by Cascada)

_Boy meets girl_

_You were my dream, my world_

_But I was blind_

_You cheated on me from behind_

_So on my own_

_I feel so all alone_

_Now I know it__'__s true_

_I__'__m still in love with you_

_I need a miracle_

_I wanna be your girl_

_Give me a chance to see_

_That you are made for me_

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl_

_One day you__'__ll see_

_It can happen to me_

_I need a miracle_

_I wanna be your girl_

_Give me a chance to see_

_That you are made for me_

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl_

_One day you__'__ll see_

_It can happen to me_

_Can happen to me_

_Day and night_

_I__'__m always by your side_

_Coz I know for sure_

_My love is real_

_My feelings__'__ pure_

_So take a try_

_No need to ask me why_

_Coz I know its true_

_I__'__m still in love with you_

_I need a miracle_

_I wanna be your girl_

_Give me a chance to see_

_That you are made for me_

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl_

_One day you__'__ll see_

_It can happen to me_

_I need a miracle_

_I wanna be your girl_

_Give me a chance to see_

_That you are made for me_

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl_

_One day you__'__ll see_

_It can happen to me_

_Can happen to me_

"Alright everyone, this is it. The end of our night. I had fun, did you?" Sakura asked.

The crowd screamed in answer. Sakura giggled.

"Well that's good. I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves. Well, I have to go. I hope I see you again! Goodnight" Sakura said before she and the others walk off stage, the crowd applauded them.

* * *

Sakura stared in wonder as she and the others stood at Konoha's gate. The Rookie 12, sensei's, Tsunade, Jirayia, Shizune, Izumo and Koketsu all stood there.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura didn't care. She ran straight to him and he spun her around before hugging her tightly.

"Naruto-kun, I've missed you so much!" Sakura exclaimed.

She could feel his tears soaking into her shirt. The rest of her friends surrounded her and Sakura hugged them all. Sakura even hugged Tenten's stomach which was a bit bigger then a baby bump.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as he tackled Sasuke.

He grunted as they hit the floor and started rolling around. The friends all laughed. Soon, Naruto was thrown off Sasuke and Naruto just shrugged it off, smiling sheepishly before heading back to Sakura.

"Let's go! The village is eager to see you!" He said.

"The village? Do they-" Her friends nodded.

"Yup! Naruto received a message from Gaara saying that you're really Akai Rena and it spread around the village but don't worry. It stays in the village" Ino said.

Sakura smiled thankfully before they entered the village.

* * *

A few nights later…

"Alright everyone. Give it up for Sakura!" Tsunade yelled.

Sakura walked out, hair and eyes normal while she wore a pink kimono with indigo trimmings and cherry blossoms going up the side. The obi was also indigo. Sakura smiled and waved.

"Okay well you all know who I really am because a certain loudmouth" Sakura said, looking pointedly at Naruto who scratched his head.

"So I decided to come on as Sakura, not Rena" Sakura said.

People cheered. "Alright well let's get this show on the road" Aoi started with the piano before the others started jamming on their instruments. Sakura banged her head to it. **(The guys singing)**. (The Promise by Krypteria)

_He said "Just sign your name across the dotted line_

_And take advantage of the goods I have to offer_

_It won't cost you much_

_Just a single drop of blood_

_And I'll hand you the things you have long been wishing for_

_It's an easy way to choose_

_What do you have to lose?"  
_

_Will I fall?_

_**(Opulentiam aeternam gloriamque te promitto)**_

_Will I stand tall?_

_**(Quidquid agis prudenter agas et respice finem)**_

_Will I fall?_

_**(Venustatem infinitam gloriamque te promitto)**_

_Will I stand or fall?_

_**(Quidquid agis prudenter agas et respice finem)  
**_

_Should I sign and end this lifelong string of broken dreams_

_Of failure, shattered hopes of trials and tribulations?_

_It won't cost a thing_

_All the world will hear me sing_

_And I'd have all the riches, the fame and everything_

_It's an easy way to choose_

_What do I have to lose?  
_

_Will I fall?_

_**(Opulentiam aeternam gloriamque te promitto)**_

_Will I stand tall?_

_**(Quidquid agis prudenter agas et respice finem)**_

_Will I fall?_

_**(Venustatem infinitam gloriamque te promitto)**_

_Will I stand or fall?_

_**(Quidquid agis prudenter agas et respice finem)  
**_

_Should I sign and blindly dance along the piper's tune_

_Or should I rather trust my inner voice to guide me?_

_I don't own a lot_

_But I still got one last shot_

_So do I need to believe in a promise and its seed?_

_Am I willing to choose_

_When it's myself I could lose?  
_

_Will I fall?_

_**(Opulentiam aeternam gloriamque te promitto)**_

_Will I stand tall?_

_**(Quidquid agis prudenter agas et respice finem)**_

_Will I fall?_

_**(Venustatem infinitam gloriamque te promitto)**_

_Will I stand or fall?_

_**(Quidquid agis prudenter agas et respice finem)**_

Everyone cheered.

"Thank you! Now this next one I would like my girls to come up. Yep, that's right. Hinata, Tenten and Ino, get your ass up here" Sakura said. Soon they were all there.

"Before I even thought about being a singer, I wrote this song and would sing it to my girls. They know all the words and will help me sing, won't ya?" Sakura said, looking at the girls. They looked doubtful.

"Too bad, you gotta do it anyway" Sakura said, laughing. Aoi, who was back on the keyboard added in sound affects. (_**The girls with Sakura. **_Girls on their own**) **(Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni by Eiko Shimamiya)

_**Ha ni ha re ha re hi**_

_**Ha ni ha re ha re hi**_

_**Ha ni ha re ha re hi**_

_**Ha ni ha re ha re…**_

_**Ha ni ha re ha re hi**_

_**Ha ni ha re ha re hi  
**_

_Furimuita sono ushiro no_

Shoumen daare?

_Kurayami ni tsume wo tatete_

Yoru wo hikisaita

_Amadare wa chi no shizuku to natte hoho wo_

_Tsutaiochiru_

_Mou doko ni mo kaeru basho ga nai nara  
_

_**Kono yubi tomare watashi no yubi ni**_

_Sono yubi goto __tsuretette ageru_

_**Higurashi ga naku akazu no mori e**_

_Ato modori wa __**mou dekinai  
**_

_**Ha ni ha re ha re hi**_

_**Ha ni ha re ha re hi  
**_

_Hitorizutsu kesarete yuku_

_Aoi honoo_

_Kurayami no sono mukou ni_

_Asa wa mou konai  
_

_Kagami no naka de ugomeki nobashite kuru musuu no te de_

_Saa dareka wo koko e izanainasai  
_

_**Oni san kochira te no naru hou e**_

_Donna ni nigetemo __tsukamaete ageru_

_**Higurashi ga naku kemono michi kara**_

_Kikoeteita __**koe wa mou nai  
**_

_**Ha ni ha re ha re**_

_**Ha ni ha re ha re  
**_

_**Kono yubi tomare watashi no yubi ni**_

_Sono yubi goto __tsuretette ageru_

_**Higurashi ga naku akazu no mori e**_

_Ato modori wa __**mou dekinai  
**_

_**Oni san kochira te no naru hou e**_

_Donna ni nigetemo __tsukamaete ageru_

_**Higurashi ga naku kemono michi kara**_

_Kikoeteita __**koe wa mou nai  
**_

_**Ha ni ha re ha re hi**_

_**Ha ni ha re ha re hi**_

_**Ha ni ha re ha re hi**_

Sakura finished and everyone cheered. Sakura laughed and hugged her friends.

"Alright thank you. This next one is a sad one of mine. For all those that has had someone pass away before you could apologise or you took advantage of" Sakura said sadly.

Aoi went back to the piano. (Hurt by Christina Aguilera)

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were_

_But I walked away_

_If only I knew what I know today  
_

_I would hold you in my arms_

_I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you__'__ve done_

_Forgive all your mistakes_

_There__'__s nothing I wouldn__'__t do_

_To hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I wanna call you_

_But I know you won__'__t be there  
_

_Oh I__'__m sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn__'__t do_

_And I__'__ve hurt myself by hurting you  
_

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won__'__t admit_

_Sometimes I just wanna hide coz it__'__s you I miss_

_And it__'__s so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this  
_

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

_There__'__s nothing I wouldn__'__t do_

_To have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes_

_And see you looking back  
_

_Oh I__'__m sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn__'__t do_

_And I__'__ve hurt myself_

Sakura clenched her eyes shut and sang heart out.

_If I had just one more day_

She opened her eyes and reached out to the crowd as tears fell.

_I would tell you how much that I__'__ve missed you since you__'__ve been away_

_Oh it__'__s dangerous_

_It__'__s so out of line_

_To try and turn back time_

Her shoulders slumped and she dropped to her knees.

_I__'__m sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn__'__t do_

_And I__'__ve hurt myself_

_By hurting you_

When the song finished, many were crying before they clapped and cheered. Sakura stood and wiped her eyes before smiling and waving.

"Now this last song goes out to all my ladies who are in love with a guy but are too afraid to tell them" Sakura said, looking pointedly at Hinata who blushed and looked at Naruto who was cluelessly looking at Sakura. (Listen To Your Heart by DHT)

_I know there__'__s something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah_

_You__'__ve built a love_

_But that love falls apart_

_A little piece of heaven_

_Turns to dark_

_Listen to your heart_

_When he__'__s calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There__'__s nothing else you can do_

_I don__'__t know where you__'__re going_

_And I don__'__t know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah_

_They__'__re swept away_

_And nothing is what it seems_

_The feeling of your longing_

_To your dreams_

_Listen to your heart_

_When he__'__s calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There__'__s nothing else you can do_

_I don__'__t know where you__'__re going_

_And I don__'__t know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

_And there are voices_

_That want to be heard_

_So much to mention_

_But you can__'__t find the words_

_The scent of magic_

_The beauty that__'__s been_

_When love was wilder then the wind_

_Listen to your heart_

_When he__'__s calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There__'__s nothing else you can do_

_I don__'__t know where you__'__re going_

_And I don__'__t know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

_I don__'__t know where you__'__re going_

_And I don__'__t know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

"I hope this song helped you gain the courage to take that next step into confessing" Sakura said. "Well, that's it everyone! Uh, yeah so have a good night and take care!" Sakura said.

The crowd applauded and Sakura caught sight of Sasuke. He stared at her and Sakura narrowed her eyes. She raised the mic.

"Actually, I think I have one more song I'd like to sing. Dedicated to a certain someone I know" Sakura said, keeping her eyes on Sasuke.

Everyone looked at who she was looking at to see Sasuke. Sakura called something back to her band mates who nodded before she turned and looked back at Sasuke. The music started and the lights flashes before a blue spot light landed on Sakura as she looked at him. (Believe by Cher)

_No matter how hard I try_

_You keep pushing me aside_

_And I can__'__t break through_

_There__'__s no talking to you_

_It__'__s so sad that you__'__re leaving_

_It takes time to believe it_

_But after all is said and done_

_You__'__re going to be the lonely one_

She raised her hands and clapped, the crowd joining in.

_Do you believe in life after love?_

_I can feel something inside me say;_

'_I really don__'__t think you__'__re strong enough, no__'_

_Do you believe in life after love?_

_I can feel something inside me say;_

'_I really don__'__t think you__'__re strong enough, no__'_

_What am I supposed to do?_

_Sit around and wait for you?_

_Well I can__'__t do that_

_There__'__s no turning back_

_I need time to move on_

_I need love to feel strong_

_Coz I__'__ve had time to think it through_

_And maybe I__'__m too good for you, oh!_

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

_Do you believe in life after love?_

_I can feel something inside me say;_

'_I really don__'__t think you__'__re strong enough, no__'_

_Do you believe in life after love?_

_I can feel something inside me say;_

'_I really don__'__t think you__'__re strong enough, no__'_

_Well I know that I__'__ll get through this_

_Coz I know that I am strong_

Sakura looked at Sasuke and pointed.

_I don__'__t need you anymore_

_I don__'__t need you anymore_

_I don__'__t need you anymore_

_No, I don__'__t need you anymore_

_Do you believe in life after love?_

_I can feel something inside me say;_

'_I really don__'__t think you__'__re strong enough, no__'_

_Do you believe in life after love?_

_I can feel something inside me say;_

'_I really don__'__t think you__'__re strong enough, no__'_

_Do you believe in life after love?_

_I can feel something inside me say;_

'_I really don__'__t think you__'__re strong enough, no__'_

_Do you believe in life after love?_

_I can feel something inside me say;_

_I really don__'__t think you__'__re strong enough, no__'_

* * *

A few weeks later, Sakura was found back in Sound, training with Suigetsu.

"You're much stronger" Suigetsu said, panting.

Sakura smirked, panting also. Sakura's hands started glowing when Orochimaru and Kabuto walked into the clearing.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Karin yelled in surprise before she, Jugo and Suigetsu bowed.

Sakura turned to look at him as Sasuke watched from his favourite rock. Sakura bowed her head.

"Orochimaru-sama, what brings you here?" Sakura asked.

Orochimaru didn't say anything nor did he give her that smile. He was just looking at her with a guarded face. He held something out to her. It was a package. Sakura's eyes furrowed in confusion.

"What's this?" She asked.

Orochimaru still said nothing so Sakura just opened it. A strange smell tickled her nose and she moved her head away. She moved the tissue inside and her eyes widened. Inside was a tiny finger, the left pinky, with a cherry blossom ring attached to it. Sakura gasped as she dropped it, the finger rolling out and revealing a piece of paper. Sakura shakily picked up the piece of paper.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I personally invite you to attempt to save your little sister. I can tell you that we are taking very good care of her. Her screams provide us with the entertainment we need. You should hear her cries for you and your parents, though I know they're dead since my poison would have caused them to combust. Well, I hope you like the present from us to you. Enjoy._

_Sukoshi Kane._

_P.S. There will be more presents to come so you have something to look forward to._

Sakura dropped to her knees and picked up the finger. Her eyes filled with tears before she threw her head back and screamed, piercing everyone's heart within a 20 mile radius. It was long and high pitched before it broke off into uncontrollable sobs. Sasuke was at her side in an instant, trying to understand what was going on.

"Kana! My dear Kana, no!" Sakura sobbed over and over again.

She was hyperventilating and the cursed seal was activating as she sunk deeper and deeper into insanity. They all jumped away when large raven wings burst out her back, covered in blood. Her hair turned crimson as her eyes bled ruby. Fangs lengthened within her mouth as her nails turned to claws. Crimson and black chakra swirled around her dangerously as electricity crackled around her. Her transformation brought on Sasuke's. His seal, without his permission, activated and he transformed into his monster.

"He will die" Sakura hissed as she stood.

The shape of her eyes became sharper and her pupils turned to slits. Her skin had paled, bringing out her eyes and hair.

"He will pay. He will die. I will kill him!" Sakura screamed before she took to the skies.

"Sakura!" Sasuke growled, following.

Sakura payed him no attention as she headed straight to Iwa, flying faster then the speed of Sound.

Sasuke grit his teeth. "Kuso"

He was struggling to keep up with her but forced his wings to anyway. In a matter of minutes, they were coming up to Iwa.

"Sakura, stop!" Sasuke called but she was soon above the village.

He could see everyone underneath them staring at them in confusion and fear. Sakura let out a deafening screech that drove terror into everyone's heart and seemed to shake the ground beneath her by the force of it.

"KANA!" Sakura screamed.

Just then she saw several men run out from a building with a little girl. Her sharpened eyes recognised it as Kana.

"Nee-chan!" She called.

"Kana!" Sakura screamed as she dove.

"Sakura, wait!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura flew at the man who smirked at her. Sakura slaughtered all the other men, leaving nothing but chunks of flesh everywhere.

"Nee-chan!" Kana screamed. "Behind you!" Sakura ducked as a man tried to decapitate her with a sword but many other Iwa-nin interfered and both Sasuke and Sakura were captured by special rope that stopped them from using chakra.

Sasuke glared at everyone while Sakura stared at the man before her.

"You must be the famed Haruno Sakura. I've heard much about you. I am Sukoshi Kane" He said.

Sakura struggled against the ropes, hissing and snarling. Kana was crying as she watched her sister.

"Shut her up!" Kane yelled.

One of the men kicked her in the stomach and Kana dropped to her knees in pain and whimpering. Sakura stopped moving and watched her sister.

"I'm glad you could make it" Kane said, turning his attention back to Sakura. "You see, when I heard about Konoha's Cherry Blossom, I had to have her. But you foiled my plans a few years back and gave me this scar" He said, point at the one across the left side of his face. "So I wanted to get a little payback" He said. "How does it feel? Losing two people you held dearest, other then your sister?" He asked.

"I'll tear you limb from limb for this!" Sakura growled.

"You're not in any position to be making threats" he said.

He stared at her but when she refused to cry, grovel or react, he nodded.

"Alright. Kill the girl" He said.

A man pulled out a kunai and held it against Kana's neck, about to slit her throat.

"Nee-chan!" Kana screamed.

_Furimuita sono ushiro no_

_Shoumen daare?_

_Kurayami ni tsume wo tatete_

_Yoru wo hikisaita_

Everyone stared at her. Sasuke looked at her in confusion. Why was she singing? Kana continued to squirm, trying to get away.

_Amadare wa chi no shizuku to natte hoho wo_

_Tsutaiochiru_

_Mou doko ni mo kaeru basho ga nai nara_

The man holding the kunai began to shake. He pulled away from Kana. Everyone was forced to look at him.

_Kono yubi tomare watashi no yubi ni_

_Sono yubi goto tsuretette ageru_

He raised the kunai to his neck and he tried to fight what ever controlled him but it was pointless.

_Higurashi ga naku akazu no mori e_

_Ato modori wa mou dekinai_

With the last note, he dragged the kunai across his throat, killing himself. Sasuke and everyone watched on in shock and horror.

"It's the girl! Kill her now!" Kane yelled but Sakura continued to sing.

_Hitorizutsu kesarete yuku_

_Aoi honoo_

_Kurayami no sono mukou ni_

_Asa wa mou konai_

Left, right and centre, people were killing themselves and each other. Kane could only watch in fear. Eventually, there was only him, Sasuke, Sakura and Kana left.

_Kagami no naka de ugomeki nobashite kuru musuu no te de_

_Saa dareka wo koko e izanainasai_

Sakura stood and snapped the ropes around her.

_Oni san kochira te no naru hou e_

_Donna ni nigetemo tsukamaete ageru_

Kana stood and slowly moved towards Sakura, smiling. Sakura took her within her arms before looking at Kane who soiled himself.

_Higurashi ga naku kemono michi kara_

_Kikoeteita koe wa mou nai_

"Imouto" Sakura purred.

Kana looked up at her.

"Close your eyes, block your ears and sing the rest of this song" Sakura said.

Kana nodded and did as Sakura asked.

_Kono yubi tomare watashi no yubi ni_

_Sono yubi goto tsuretette ageru_

Sakura was smiling at her little sister but then it disappeared as she looked at Kane who cowered in fear.

_Higurashi ga naku akazu no mori e_

_Ato modori wa mou dekinai_

Sakura grabbed him by the throat. She started ripping each of his limbs off and he screamed into the night. First, she ripped off his arm.

"That's for my mother" Sakura said.

She tore off the other.

"For my father"

_Oni san kochira te no naru hou e_

_Donna ni nigetemo tsukamaete ageru_

She ripped off his legs.

"That's for hurting my little sister and tormenting me" Sakura said.

Kane whimpered in pain and fear.

_Higurashi ga naku kemono michi kara_

Sakura tore out his throat and he gurgled before his screams and moans died out.

_Kikoeteita koe wa mou nai_

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke flew back to Otogakure with Kana in her arms, laughing. She wasn't fazed at all about their transformations, she was just happy to see her nee-chan again. Sasuke watched them from the corner of his eye. So she was almost as messed up as himself. She has a weakness that she isn't planning to hide from the world. Instead, she was going to warn the world not to touch her or risk facing a fate much worse then death. When they arrived in sound, Sakura's wings disappeared and she changed back, same with Sasuke. Everyone looked at them and then the little girl.

"Who's the girl?" A man asked. "Can I have her? I'd love to add her to my collection of lays."

Oh, wrong move.

"Sakura, I don't like him," Kana stated, glaring at him. "Kill him?"

"With pleasure imouto."

Sakura started singing and everyone watched as he tore out his own throat. Sakura had covered Kana's eyes so she wouldn't see.

"Can I do that?" Kana asked.

Sakura looked down at her.

"I believe you can. I think our great grandmother was a ninja who possessed this ability."

"Can I train with you then?" Kana asked.

"Not me, sweetie. I'm too strong and might hurt you. I'll find you someone to train with, hey?"

"Mmkay!"

That's when Otogakure learned not to mess with Kana for fear of facing Sakura's wrath.


End file.
